Unforeseen Romance
by F0llenAngel
Summary: At the end of every story and fairytale, you will find a happy ending. . .or a new, beautiful start.


Walking in purple cheerleading shorts, a white tank top, and white flip flops on the sidewalk in the middle of November wasn't exactly what Ino would call, 'fun'. The temperature had decreased drastically since she first starting walking, making her little trek nearly unbearable. The wind was constantly blowing at her hair, picking up various platinum blond locks and making them scatter across her pale face. Ino frowned and pushed her hair out her face. She should have put her hair back into a ponytail before she left, but she was so angry. . .

'_Stupid Sakura!'_

It was that pink haired **bitch **fault that Ino stormed out of Hinata's house, without rethinking her actions. Ino left all the clothes she packed for Hinata's sleepover, and also her cell phone. She wasn't going turn around and get it though. Her pride wouldn't let her. Or, the fact that **Sakura **would be there. Staring at her with those big, dumb green eyes of hers. Acting all innocent and like she was the **victim** in the situation.

A bitter taste went down Ino's throat at the thought. Ino hated that everyone sided with that **witch**. TenTen was oblivious to the whole situation, and what Ino did to Sakura was extreme, so of course she would take the pinky's side, plus Ino yelled at TenTen earlier. But, Hinata. . Hinata knew of everything yet she still took Sakura's side. . .

**~`OOoo****0****ooOo`~**

_The four girls was scattered throughout Hinata's living room. TenTen and Hinata on the couch, Ino sitting directly under the TV, and Sakura at the computer desk. Ino was watching the soap opera on TV , reacting to every little thing said and done. Sakura was just smiling at the computer. TenTen was totally engrossed with her cell phone making random giggles and noises at times , while Hinata was silently staring at the soap opera. _

"_Hahaha!"_

"_He he!"_

"_Bahaha!"_

_TenTen's noises was getting louder and louder and Ino couldn't concentrate nor hear the TV. Ino grabbed the remote next to her and turned up the volume. It did little to help. Ino gave a soft chuckle, and said calmly, "Bun Bun girl. I really would appreciate it if you could, umm I don't know. ." Ino's voice then picked up to a soft, light scream, "Shut the hell up!", Ino turned to face TenTen, whose face was flushed with embarrassment, "Me and Hina-chan are trying to watch this, and with your constant giggling. . . I can't freaking hear! And if I can't hear, then Hinata can't hear! And Hina-chan deserves to be able to hear cause this is her damn house!" _

_Hinata gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, no. . . no! I. . .I'm fine. I can hear Ino. TenTen isn't. . . bothering, me." Hinata didn't want a fight to start, but with Ino. . It seemed nearly impossible to avoid it. She knew Ino was only trying to help, but Hinata wondered if it was a mistake to invite Ino. She hated thinking this, because Ino was one of her closet friends, but Ino has a temper that could explode in a matter of seconds. Hinata knew Ino and TenTen rarely knew each other, only the situation worse._

_TenTen opened her mouth to say something, but her words was cut off by Sakura._

_Hinata's face paled . _

_TenTen looked confused._

_The air grew deadly._

"_Ino, shut up." _

_Ino's pupil less blue eyes snapped to where Sakura was sitting. _

"_What?"_

_Sakura turned her head and looked at Ino, and smiled. _

"_I said, shut up. All the yelling is unnecessary, __**pig**__." _

_Pig? _

_Something inside of Ino snapped._

_Ino told Hinata she had no problem with Sakura, knowing that Hinata wanted to invite the pink haired girl to the sleepover. They just recently starting talking again. By talking , it meant "Hi, do you got a piece of gum? I left my pack at home." or "Hey, you got an extra pencil?". Not like how they __**use **__to talk. Now Sakura was trying to use "pig"? Like everything between them was back to normal. Like things could be the same way the use to be. Like she just pushed a magical rewind button, and '__**Pooft**__' everything was perfectly alright. Then, tell her to __**shut up**__, like it was okay. . .__No. No. Ino wouldn't allow it. _

_**Not anymore. **_

**Not this time. **

"_Pig? Ha! I never knew we was best friends again __**Sakura**__!", Ino spitted out each syllable of her name, like venom. Something so strong was rumbling inside of Ino, and it was about to break free._

_Sakura smiled dissolved slowly as she glared at Ino. She didn't know if she was really surprised that Ino reacted this way. Sakura saw the bitter anger that was spreading like fire through Ino's body. Her eyes soften. _

"_Ino, I didn't. . ."_

_Ino cut her off quick._

"_Didn't mean to what? Act like everything was cool between us? Try to act like it's okay to call me a pig? No! No it's not! And I will be damn if I let you act like it is!" _

_Sakura lips formed into a straight line.. Her patience was slowly ticking away. _

"_Don't you think your over reacting a bit! I was just joking when I called you a pig. Didn't know you would get so. . . offended."_

"_Over reacting? This isn't over reacting! You expect me to act like everything is cool with you, after everything you did?"_

"_The past is the past Ino! Why can't you just get that! I know what I have done, and I apologized for it, but if you can't get over it, then. . . that's just your problem!", Sakura yelled._

_Silence followed immediately after. _

_Hinata looked back and forth between the girls. Sakura was breathing heavily staring at Ino. While Ino head hung down. Hinata could see the tears slowly sliding down Ino's face. She knew this has all gone way to far. She had to think of something fast. . ._

"_Um . . . Does any. . . Anyone want to, umm , play karaoke?"_

_TenTen, who had been silently watching in a daze, jumped up from the couch immediately, trying to help Hinata. "Oh, I do!" _

_Sakura just kept staring at Ino, then turned her head to Hinata, and gave her a soft smile. "No thanks, Hinata-chan. I'm not really in the mood." Hinata smiled at Sakura. "It's. . .It's okay Sakura-chan.", she turned to Ino, playing with her fingers," What about you Ino-chan?" _

_Ino looked up slowly, and stared straight at Sakura._

"_Maybe your right. I can't get over the past. I never will! We can never be the same as we was when we was 8! You threw that special friendship away the day you announced us. . ."_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", Sakura shook her head wildly , and threw her hands over her ears. She hated being reminded of what she had done. But, Ino still continued. _

"_Rivals! Rivals over Sasuke. . . I would have gave him up for you Sakura!"_

"_Ino please!" , whispered Hinata._

"_No!", Ino barked, and pointed a finger at Sakura, "She needs to know. Fast forward 4 years. I forgave you Sakura. I even saved you in a fight. I tried to have that bond we had before, but it wasn't there. We fought constantly over Sasuke still. Then 3 years later , after we __**both **__promised to never let Sasuke stand in the way of our 'friendship' you started screwing around with him! Following him around like a filthy, dumb puppy. Started to avoid me like a plague. Then just stop talking to me in general . Was you guilty. Huh? But, after he ditched your ass, you. . ."_

_**SLAP **_

_Ino face whipped to the side. A small red mark started to spread on her right cheek._

"_I dare you Ino!", tears was streaming down Sakura face. " You went way too. . ."_

_Sakura head swung back as Ino's fist connected with her nose. A strong __**crack**__ echoed through the room. Blood flew everywhere as Sakura fell onto the ground holding her nose. Blood crept threw her fingers as she tried to stop the bleeding._

"_Oh my gosh!", TenTen yelled as she ran to Sakura. "The hell! I think you broke her nose!"_

_Ino eyes widen, and her breath stopped as she realized the current situation. She looked at Hinata, who looked pale and ready to throw up, then at TenTen who was panicking, last at Sakura who was staring straight at Ino, with tears streaming down her face. _

'_**Pathetic' **_

_No remorse was felt for Sakura. Ino knew she should have probably controlled the situation better, but she did __**not**__ regret what she did. _

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Should we call 911?"_

_Ino frowned at TenTen's stupidity. It couldn't be that serious...could it? "No. Just give her and ice pack to put on her nose.", Ino step forward to examine Sakura's nose better for serious injuries, but Hinata stopped her._

"_Ino. . .I . . . I think it's time you should go."_

_Ino looked at Hinata. She couldn't believe Hinata was literally kicking her out. She was suppose to be her best friend. Tears swelled up in her eyes. A sadistic smile formed on Ino's lips. "Fine. I will leave you to mend to your precious __**Sakura-chan **__then." With that said, Ino ran out of the house._

**~`OOoo****0****ooOo`~**

The sky was becoming darker. Ino, shook her head of those thoughts, and picked up her pace. She had no time to think about that horrible ordeal. She needed to find somewhere to stay. Ino wasn't exactly sure of where she was going. Her father wasn't home, and she left her spare key at Hinata's house. Ino eyebrows knitted together. This was starting to make her head hurt. Ino stopped and took a while to look at her surroundings.

'_Okay, so this is Saint Kimo Street. Hmmm. . . The hospital is close by I think. Now who stays by the hospital?" _

Ino face immediately brighten.

'_Shikamaru!' _

Just as she was about to start running towards the direction of his house, it dawned on her that Shikamaru just told her on Friday at school that he was going out to visit his aunt over the week with his dad, while his mom stayed at home. Ino always had that gut feeling that his mother hated her. Ino frowned deeply. Going to his house now was cancelled out. She didn't know anyone else who lived close by here, and it was starting to get dark.

Ino was just about to give up, and turn back around.

"Need a ride, yeah?"

The voice sounded so familiar. Ino turned to her left to see Deidara in a red convertible. Ino mentally signed.

'_Just my luck'_

He was in her Advance Art class, and the dude was just plain creepy. Sun kissed blond hair, in a style so similar to hers. Always wore baggy pants that had clay smeared all over them. She defiantly never talked to him. She noticed that he always said "Hm", or "Yeah", after every, little thing he said. He got into arguments Sasori daily just about their stupid view of art. How lame.

"I said do you need a ride, yeah?", Deidara said a little louder, and slightly annoyed.

Ino blinked. Then said quickly in one short breath said, "Umm. . . Thanks, but no thanks.", she gave a small smile, "I was just heading back home.", she pointed in the direction of Hinata's house.

Ino saw the look on his face. He looked annoyed with a facial expression that basically screamed, "Just jump in the fucking car bitch. Your wasting my time. . . hm." Ino suddenly broke into a fit of giggles. She didn't know why, but picturing him saying that was just hilarious. Especially adding the little "Hm." at the end. Oh! It was so adorable!

Deidara raised an eyebrow. This was one of those weird girls. He didn't have the time nor patience to deal with some idiotic brat from his Art class, and was about to drive off. Then Ino bent over and held her stomach as she continued to laugh and giggle, unaware of the fact that she was giving him a great view of her D cupped breasts. A smirk appeared on his face. _'I'm glad I decided to take the long way home today, yeah."_

"Your pretty face might catch a cold if you walk all the way back home, don't ya think, hm?"

Ino laughing ceased, and she straighten up wiping the nonexistent tears from her eyes. A wide grin formed on her lips.

"Yeah. I think I just may, hmmmm.", Deidara frowned as she continued, "But , I think I will survive, yeah!", Ino gave a wink, and busted out laughing.

Deidara tried to keep the irritation from showing in his voice.

"Are you mocking me, hmm? I find that to be a tad bit. . childish, yeah.", a smile appeared on Deidara's lips as he saw that the word "childish" hit a nerve in the girl.

Ino immediately stopped laughing. Childish? _"I dare him call me childish. That. . . That stupid bastard!" _Ino was about to start yelling, but a cold wind brushed by her, giving her a chill. She knew she would catch a serious illness if she was to walk all the way back to Hinata's house, but then she didn't want to ride in a creepy bastard's car who just called her childish, but she had no choice. Ino closed her eyes, and gave a fake smile.

" Sorry of my . . . immature behavior. I just needed to find something to laugh at, cause you see I had a really rough afternoon, and got into this big disagreement with my friend.", Ino grit her teeth at the word 'friend', "So, I just needed to have a good laugh to enlighten my mood, you see!"

Deidara stared at her. Unmoved by her 'speech'. He had already spent over 6 minutes talking to this girl, and was starting to grow extremely annoyed.

"Do you need a ride or what, un."

'_That's a new one. "Un". Hehe. I think I like that one the best. Its even more adorable than "Hm".'_

Ino smiled.

"Only if you promise not to rape me. I seen the way you was staring at me."

Deidara chuckled softly. He could grow to like this girl.

"I promise, yeah.", Deidara said while reached over and opened the passengers door. Ino slid into the car slowly, then closed the door. Once Deidara droved off he said, "Ohh, and your not my type."

Ino head snapped to Deidara. **Not his type**. _'I'm everyone's type, dammit!' _

"What do you mean 'not your type' ", Ino said loudly, trying to imitate his voice. Deidara just remained silent with a stupid smirk on his face. Then a wicked grin plopped on her lips as she said, "Ohh, I get it! Your type is fat, juicy, long. . .penises!", Deidara nearly ran into a lamppost. "Aw, are you embarrassed cause I figured out your dark secret? It's okay Dei Dei-**kun**! Ino won't tell anyone that you like getting screwed up that tight ass of yours!"

Deidara face was as red as a tomato.

"What the hell!", he yelled turning to face her.

"What's the problem anyway? You shouldn't be so shy! Being queer is the new thing! Plus, you would be a sexy hunk of a drag queen! You already got that feminine side to you. Just add some makeup and "BAM" , you got yourself a beautiful drag queen. You would almost be as pretty as me you know."

Deidara slammed breaks.

"Out!"

'_Ah shit. Look what you done did now Ino! He didn't even add some type of noise to the end of the sentence. Done pissed him off. Now he is kicking you out!'_

"Hey, you do know I was just. . ."

"Out!", he roared.

Ino felt the need to cry. She didn't feel like walking anymore and messing with Deidara was actually fun.

"But. . .but we only drove like ¼ of a mile away from the starting point! My house is to far away from here!"

"Didn't you say you was going to walk home at first, hm. Now get out of my car, yeah!"

"But Dei Dei- kun. . ."

"Don't fucking call me that, yeah!"

"But it's so cute!"

"I don't care! Get out!"

" You forgot to say 'Hm' at the end, or 'Yeah' , or . . ."

"Get out! Now!"

"It's dark."

"Too damn bad, yeah! Out."

"I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Grab a flashlight. Get out."

"You forgot to add the. . ."

"Dammit! Get out of my car!"

Ino stayed silent.

Then started pleading.

"Please, please, please let me stay! I won't say nothing else for the rest of the ride! I . . . I would do anything!", Deidara's ears perked at this, " It's way to dark for me to be walking back now in these attire, and I wasn't even planning on going home, cause I left my keys at my friends house who I had an argument with , and I didn't plan on going back there. Then my dad isn't home. So, I was just going ride around with you, until I thought of a place to go, but now you are kicking me out, cause I called you gay! I'm sorry Dei, I mean Deidara!"

Deidara remained silent. Then started up his engine again.

Ino's face immediately brighten.

"Thank you , thank you , thank you!", she reached over and gave him a hug. While nuzzling her nose in his neck. He was extremely . . . Comfortable. He was like a little kitten.

"I hope you meant what you said, yeah."

Ino looked up from his neck.

"Huh?"

"You said you would do anything."

Ino frowned, and removed herself from him.

'_Ah shit! Dammit . Dammit. Dammit. Nice job Ino! Done gave him a V.I.P ticket to your panties. Real nice.'_

"Yeah. . . Like you know, I would wash this car. Paint your nails. Walk your dog. Punch your granny. Ha ha? Anything you want."

Deidara smiled.

"I have something better planned, hm."

Ino's face flushed. He couldn't . . . he couldn't be thinking of **that **type of thing!

"But, I thought you said I wasn't your type."

"I lied, yeah."

"Hell no! Stop the car. I will just walk."

Deidara starting laughing, and keep driving.

'_Ah shit! Now just calm down, and think of a way to get out of this situation.'_

"Look here Deidara. I am a **proud** virgin and plan to stay that way. I know I said 'I will do anything', but I will do anything, other than that 'anything'. Okay. If you want that 'anything' go over to Mellow Street. They got pretty girls out there, for only around 60 dollars."

Deidara started to laugh insanely.

"What the hell is so damn funny? I'm not having sex with you, dammit! I will jump out this car now, if you say you will force me too."

Deidara turned and looked at Ino. "Who said I wanted to have sex with you, hm?" Ino was shocked, slightly relived. "Well you surely implied it like that!", Ino frowned, " Well what did you mean when you said you had other things in mind."

Deidara gave her a sincere smile.

"I just want a date, yeah."

Ino blinked.

A date?

Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled brightly. Never in her entire years of being a teenager, Ino never thought a boy would prefer a date, over sex.

This boy was alright.

"I would love too."

**That was the start of something so beautiful.**

**~`OOoo****0****ooOo`~**

_*Wipes off sweat*_

Whew!

That was some hard work. It didn't come out exactly how I planned, especially the ending -.- but I guess it's okay : )

This was originally planned out to be SasuIno, but I been feeling the need to write a DeiIno story for the longest since there is so few stories out there for this amazingly couple.

So . .

**REVIEW  
><strong>

_**= 3 **_


End file.
